Saving The World! As A Girl?
by EmmALewisS
Summary: The evil villain Sikko is on the loose, wanting to take control of the universe and every dimension in it! Ben tries to stop him but Sikko takes him over and tries to absorb the Omnitrix's power, but accidentally sends himself, AND Ben into an alternate dimension, and when Ben needs back up, he goes to himself: Brennae Tennyson.
1. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**A/N: Sup Friends and hopefully not Foes! Welcome to my first Ben10 Fanfic! Now Broskiis, Just so you know, humor is a must-have. Disagree- your infected with micro-chips and must be with the hive. (Aye, reference!) Anywhoosel, if y'all are ready to rock, lets** **get this show on the road!**

OUCH!

Man, that things a hard hitter!

"What's the matter, Tennyson? Still timed out?" Sikko mocked.

Villains. They know already, yet they say it anyway.

Oh wait. I'm forgetting something aren't I?

Oh yes! Sikko.

You probably haven't heard of him, but he's a dark Goop-like alien who controls burning chemicals such as acid and needs more energy and power to survive.

Kevin and I ran into him last month when he tried to burn down the city bank. Apparently it had a containment unit full of alien tech in some hidden vault.

But that's a story for another time.

Long story short- Now since he's seen the power of the Omnitrix, he wants it.

"Not for long! Either way, there's no way I'm letting you conquer the world!" I said.

"So you think! Soon, I shall have control over the universe! Every dimension! Then I will suck the life out of it all! All I need is the power of the Omnitrix!" Sikko spat.

"The Omnitrix. They always want the stinking Omnitrix." I said, "We'll it's too bad you ain't getting it!"

Backing away, I looked to my watch; ALL RECHARGED!

Turning the dial, I found the right alien, and slapped down the watch.

My eyes clouded with green light and I felt my bones melt and my skin wither. The sensation felt odd, but I've gotten used to it.

"GOOP!" I yelled out.

Yes, Goop.

If I'm fighting an alien who controls acid, it might be nice to control liquid also, therefore contradicting many attacks blown at me.

Or... Being the same type of alien Makes it harder to be hurt by Sikko.

Yeah. Gwen is growing on me way too much.

"Ha! A Polymorph!" Sikko smiled,"The only time you'll ever beat me is in your dreams!"

"Be prepared to stand corrected, Sikko!" I retaliated.

Sikko ran at me, and I stood prepared.

But just when Sikko reached me- He melted into liquid at my feet.

"What?"

I backed away from the puddle currently known as Sikko. Whatever he was doing had to be bad.

But Sikko kept sludging to me.

Why?

If Sikko wanted the Omnitrix, why wasnt he fighting me for it?!

I tried to punch the glob, but it scooted closer to avoid contact.

Sikko needs the Omnitrix's power so he can control all dimensions, most likely using my power to conquer it. So then why is he just a pile of acid moving towards me? NO VILLAIN DOES THAT!

Since I can't really throw anything at him, because of my alien choice, I really can only get away...

Unless _I_ turn myself into a puddle.

Then I could force Sikko to return to his normal form!

So that's what I did.

Deducing myself to a pile of snot-colored goo I sloshed over to Sikko.

We both met.

And BOY, did that hurt!

I felt energy crash into me, sending a wave of pain spreading through my body.

Then I felt my self-conscious slipping... And burning... And falling... And... And...

"Foolish boy! My acid is a higher level of material than your little slime ball!" Sikko seethed.

I began to scream.

My whole body shook with unnerving energy.

All of it was too much. I was losing control.

"I can easily take over your body! Gaining the Omnitrix's power!" Sikko revealed.

Man, did I feel dumb.

Especially since half my brain is numb!

All that overwhelming energy...

I could only fight it for so long...

Then it all went black.

**Ya, I know. I made up Sikko. Think of him as a red Goop, except more dangerous looking. Kind of black and red electric Goop. Anyway, CLICK DAT** **LIL SOME SOME BELOW THIS! It's called a review button. Press it, and my little dimension is all rainbows and guitars and mud slides! Okay, so maybe Heaven for me, isn't Heaven for you, I get it.**


	2. Brennae Tennyson

A/N** So I write the first one in the middle of the night- lots of views- and no reviews. That kind of makes me sad. SOOO plz forgive me about the Baby Powder thing, it was just too tempting. I changed it up, though. (Meaning I editted the chapter so you no longer see that) And special thanks to kristinabenoit.1 she is so awesome and the first one, who favorited and followed this story! Plus shes a good PC friend! Y'all check her out! She's a genius! Also thanks marychanel for the follow and favorite! Means a lot!**

My eyes opened.

I was lying on the ground.

I picked myself up off the pavement, only to see the morning sun coming up.

_Its morning? _I thought.

If it was morning- and I'm not home...

My parents must be worried SICK!

I grodgily sat up and dusted off my jeans.

Deciding to find home.

Giving me time to answer all the questions buried in my skull.

_How did I get here?_

I walked around the neighborhood until I found my house.

The coloring was brighter, but I barely noticed.

I ran up to the house, preparing a speech.

_How do I explain this?!_

I rang the doorbell and waited.

The door stayed shut, though.

So I tried again.

Nothing.

_Hopefully they didn't go out looking for me..._ I thought, trying the handle.

Creepily, the door was open.

I walked in, feeling like I was trespassing- even though I live here.

When I opened the door I heard an electric guitar roaring riffs in my ears.

It was strange.

No one in our family knows how to play guitar.

Gwen and my mom, Sandra, can play the piano. Grandpa Max can play the trombone. And I'm pretty sure my Uncle is taking violin lessons- but I could be wrong.

Anyway, none of us play guitar.

And now that I think about it... I kinda wanna learn.

I closed the door behind me, and I walked up the stairs.

I bobbed my head to the music.

Okay- now I _really_ wanna learn!

I got upstairs and listened...

That was strange... The music was coming from MY room!

I looked over to my door- and realized something else!

My door was decorated with a big guitar sticker saying "Rock Star", orange and blue peace signs, and a green and black sign saying "Bren".

Okay- WHAT?!

I walked into my room only to see some girl with brown hair down to her shoulders that came out really spikey looking, brown eyes mixed with a heavy green color, black vest over a green T-Shirt with a white 10 on the sleeves and front, teal sneakers, and rocking out with a green and black guitar on a teal and green bed.

She didn't seem to notice me for awhile, eyes closed and being as loud as she possibly could.

Well, she didn't notice me- Until I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

Seriously, I mean you have to consider this for a moment.

Your a guy, and your room is overloaded with peace signs.

Pink peace signs, blue peace signs, black peace signs, graffiti with a peace sign...

Although, I must admit, its pretty cool looking.

But I want my room back!

Sure, it has a laundry mess on the floor, but its not the same!

The girl immediately quit playing and looked upwards.

At first, her face voiced shock, but then she gave a look of remembrance and gave a smirk.

"Hmmm." She said, "What do you do when some random teenage boy comes in your room yelling?"

She looked at him and smiled evilly, "Well, if your me; you wouldn't worry- cuz you could so easily kick his butt. So go on."

I gave her a look of confusion.

"Brennae Tennyson," she said sticking out her hand, "Most call me Bren."

"Tennyson?!" I asked, not taking the shake, "My name is Benjamin Tennyson, but most call me Ben... Are you some third cousin of mine?"

"Wait- you don't know who I am?" Bren asked, questioningly.

"Not particularly. No." I answered.

This is soooooooo creepy...

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Bren yelled, waving her arms around for more effect.

"_YOUR_ HOUSE?! This is _my_ house!" I heaved.

Seriously- this is insane!

"Okay, look kid, you got five seconds to tell me what kind of MENTAL PROBLEMS you have, before I get messy!" Bren threatened.

"You Get messy?! You have THREE seconds, before _I_ get messy!" I argued.

"That really isn't a smart move." Bren Warned.

"If I were you- I'd say that about myself." I retaliated.

"After we're done- remember you brought it upon yourself, okay, dude?" Bren replied, with no speck of fear in her.

"Yeah, we'll see. Just-let's get out of the house." I stated.

"Good call." Bren agreed.

We both walked outside, prepared.

Both of us raised our arms and slapped our wrists.

Bursts of green light came from both sides and both of us reappeared as a smelly green plant alien.

"FlameFern!"

"Swampfire!"

We both looked at each other.

"WHAT THE- GRAMPS SAID THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF THESE!" Bren yelled, astonished.

"Wait- I was only going to scare her! Now she has a Omnitrix- What is going- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" I freaked.

We both turned ourselves back to human.

"Okay- that's it! WHO ARE YOU?!" Bren shouted, pointing a finger.

"No! WHO ARE _YOU_?!" I said, "I'm the hero here, so I get to know first."

"Hero?! Please! But either way, I'm the _lady_, so _I_ get to know first!" Bren pointed out.

"Ugh! Fine!" I huffed, "Like I said, I'm Benjamin Tennyson, Im the son of Sandra and Carl Tennyson. I got the Omnitrix when I was ten years old on a summer vacation with my Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. I spent all summer kicking alien butt and-"

"Wait!" Bren interrupted, "_I_ got the Omnitrix when I was 10, and _I_ went on a vaca with my Grandpa Mack and cousin Owen. What is up?!"

"Did you just say 'Vaca'?" I asked.

Bren paused for a moment.

"Yes." She answered, "Your point?"

I paused.

"Never mind." I said.

_ AWKWARD!_

"Anyway, we look alike too." Bren addressed.

"Yeah..." I said, getting onto something, "Plus our names are incredibly similar..."

"True..." Bren said, getting onto my train of thought, "We both have Omnitrix's... Live in- Apparently, a _SIMILAR_ house."

"Both got the Omnitrix at ten and has a cousin and grandpa who were with us..."

"Were exactly the same!"

"Except different!"

"IT'S A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" We both yelled in unison.

"Okay, so if this is a parallel universe-" I began.

"Or different dimension-" Bren added.

"Then how did I get here, and where is _my_ universe?!" I panicked.

"Well, don't ask me, dweeb! _Your_ the one who came here!" Bren stated, annoyed.

"No matter who they are or what the circumstances, girls always think I'm a dweeb!" I murmured to myself.

"Okay, bro, think. What's the last thing you remember?" Bren asked.

"Hmmm let's see," I thought, "It started when an alien device... superpowers he's no ordinary kid..."

"Do you really have to go through the theme song?!" Bren asked, "Although... It _is_ catchy...

"I know right!" I exclaimed, "But anyway, I remember me and Sikko fighting and..."

Oh no.

"And?" Bren asked.

"Sikko transported me to another dimension on accident while he was trying to take me over!" I exclaimed.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Bren lightened.

"Except it can." I reported, "Sikko must be here too. And if we stay here too long we'll mess up the natural course of time and space- making this world _and_ mine fall apart!"

**Okay, so please review! I know I came out real crazy before, but I was tired... And I'm still crazy. Anyway, please tell me** **what** **you think!** **CLICK** **THE** **SOME SOME!**


	3. Gwen- I mean, Owen

**A/N okay, three followers! That's cool! Anthony1l, Man of cartoons, Guest, and Kristina! Thanks!**

**And don't worry, Kevin's double's coming!**

**BTW DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ben 10- or else I would have a better animator for Omniverse and better plot line. Of course I LOVED teen titans- but I dunno. You don't mess with my faves. Like Austin & Ally- man, they REALLY disappointed me this season. REALLY! But this is an old fave I've gone back to. And it's awesome! Maybe not Omniverse as much- but if it changes after while, I'll forgive them.**

**Yeah... Ill leave you alone now.**

NARRATIVE POV

(POV= Point Of View)

Brennae Tennyson walked up to the pale door to her cousin's room. She knocked on the wood urgently and impatiently.

A red headed boy Bren's age cracked open the door, peering at the girl before him.

"Owen, we need in. It's serious." Bren said.

The boy, known as Owen, gave a puzzled look, "We?"

He looked behind his cousin and saw a guy who looked almost EXACTLY like her.

His hair was a shaggy caramel, his eyes were green with flecks of murky brown like a clean marsh, his smile was crooked, he was sporting shades of green and black, seemingly in with the '10' logo, skinny jeans, and worn sneakers. Just like Bren.

But what stung Owen the most was the watch on his wrist.

His mouth lowered a few inches and his eyebrows raised some.

"Look, I can explain. Just let us in." Bren told her wide-eyed cousin.

Owen was unsure, but nevertheless, let the two duplicates in his room.

"Ha!" The boy said, "Even as a guy, Gwen is such a nerd!"

Owen gave Bren a look that clearly said, "What hit him?"

"It's you in his dimension." Bren answered.

"DIMENSION?!" Owen asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Where he came from, Psycho was fighting him and accidentally sent them both here." Bren explained.

"Typical Psycho." Owen agreed.

"Umm... It's Sikko." The boy corrected.

"Well, here in our world, his name is Psycho. So that's too bad." Bren affirmed.

"So who's your little name-calling friend?" Owen asked, glaring at the look-alike behind Bren.

"Ben." He said, sticking out a hand, "The Awesomest."

"Actually, that's me." Bren said.

"Well since you_ are_ me... That's true." Ben agreed.

Owen shook Ben's hand, "So if your Bren- and your a guy- does that mean, where you come from, I'm a _girl_?"

"Yup." Ben nodded.

"Oh great..." Owen sighed.

Ben laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

He was TOTALLY telling Gwen about this when he got back!

"So I'm betting you doofs need my help." Owen said, after Ben had calmed down from his giggle fest.

"Pretty much." Bren admitted.

"Well your in luck." Owen said, "I can tell by the way Psycho-"

Ben coughed, "AKKAHEM-SIKKO-AKKAHEM."

"-has acted over the years; that he'll understand that he will need back-up if he is going to face _two_ Bren Tennysons. So-"

"AKKAHEM-BENS-AKKAHEM."

"-he would most likely find himself from this dimension in order to defeat us. And according to my texts, Katlyn said she saw the Psycho from here in the back alleys of Baker Street two days ago."

"ROAD TRIP!" Bren and Ben yelled together.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Owen was dying.

The ENTIRE DRIVE he had to listen to _two_ Brens talk about the stupidest things.

"Ever heard of Sumo Slammers? Best game on the planet!"

"No... But have _you_ ever heard of Ninja Nannies? Now _that_, my friend, is AWESOME!"

"Ninja Nannies? Lame."

"Well, _your_ talking about fat Asian men slamming people around with girl hair and goatees."

"Well, _your_ talking about old ugly Nanny McFees, running around in tight, black, outfits."

Owen is in a coma. He really is.

Or is going to be if those two don't shut up!

"Well, _your_ talking about naked middle-aged men bumping bellies!"

"Well, _your_ talking about old ladies trying to do back-bends!"

"Well, _your_-"

"THEIR BOTH LAME! GET OVER IT! I CAN'T DRIVE WITH YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT DISTURBING THINGS THAT DON'T EVEN MATTER!" Owen finally spat.

The twins stayed quiet for a bit...Shocked into silence. Then-

"Just for the record, mine's better."

"Noooooo, mine is."

"What did I JUST SAY!" Owen reminded.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Ben said.

Owen parked the car and they got out.

"Okay, this is where Katlyn last saw Psycho." Owen proclaimed.

"Okay... Can someone tell me who Katlyn is?" Ben asked.

"She's a friend." Owen said.

"She used to be my old nemasis, but now she's one of us." Bren explained.

"Ooooh! She's Kevin!" Ben realized, "Kevin & Katlyn, Gwen & Owen, Ben & Bren... Ha! Now you going to tell me Julie is Juni!"

Both Owen and Bren stared at him.

Ben stopped laughing, "Im right, aren't I?"

Owen and Gwen nodded.

"Figures." Ben shrugged, "Now come on! We got searching to do."

**Hey guys! Went to Winter Jam with the youth group! Got my picture with Everfound and so did my friend! I was like "Hey, Cool, Nice." And my friend was like "Uh-Uh you guys were great!" And wouldn't shut up about how she felt like she was going to puke on the way home. Haha!**

**Yeah, anyway, WHOS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Is it Ben?**

**Is it Owen?**

**Is it Sikko?**

**Is it Bren?**

**Tell me!**

**CLICK THE SOMESOME!**


End file.
